A vehicle such as an automobile includes an instrument panel disposed in a front portion of a vehicle cabin. Inside the instrument panel, a steering support member that supports a steering column is disposed. A structure of the steering support member (the steering support member structure) includes a steering support member body that extends in a vehicle width direction, and side brackets that fix both ends of the steering support member body to a vehicle body (see Patent Literature 1: JP 2013-23045 A, for example).
In the steering support member structure disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the side brackets are provided in a vicinity of edges on a vehicle cabin side. The edges are located in a vehicle front portion forward of door openings in the vehicle body. In addition, the side brackets are fixed to the vehicle body in the vehicle width direction.